A Sue Named Cleo
by Nexicallium
Summary: One day, at Matt and Mello's apartment, a girl shows up, soaking wet and fleeing great danger, and ask for one thing from the boys: A burger.
1. Chapter 1

1It was 5:00 in the evening at the Murdoc Apartment building in Manhattan. In room 214, Mello and Matt were seated on a large couch infront of a huge plasma screen TV. Matt was playing some sort of game on an xBox, and Mello was seated beside him, bored as... as... well, he was really bored.

"LOL! Hey, Mels! I got to level 26! WOO!" Matt threw out both hands in a double air victory punch, one hand still clutching the game controller, the other in a tight fist that collided with Mello's jaw.

"OW! MATT!" The blonde rubbed his face while sour.

Matt grinned sheepishly. "Sorry Mels."

"Just for that, you owe me a chocolate bar."

"What? Mello, I already owe you ten."

"Because you're a clutzy git."

Matt sighed. "Fine. What kind?"

".... Hershey's milk. With the little almonds inside."

"Mello, you're allergic to almonds."

"_Are you questioning my authority_?!"

"What authori-"

Jus then, the doorbell rang to the looked at his friend quizzically.

"Pizza guy, you think?"

"Well, he _is_ ten minutes late..."

Mello shrugged and went to the door. Matt seized the moment to make a coincidental bathroom break.

Mello turned the knob and yanked the door open without looking first. "It's about time, dude, '_Speedy Pizza_' my a-"

Before him stood a girl with ebony limp hair, soaking wet from the rain she was standing in. Or maybe she got shoved in a pool, Mello thought as he stared at her. She wore a lilac shawl around her nimble shoulders, and a Navy skirt was flowing from underneath the shawl. She stared with a pout and big bright blue eyes at him, shivering slightly. She was unnaturally pretty.

Mello kept on staring for a few moments, then snapped out of it, noticing something entirely out of place. "...wait_. Rain_?" He held out a hand to feel the ice cold droplets. "Huh? We're on the fifth floor of an apartment building, and it's _raining_? What the hell?!" He stuck his head out and looked up to see a garden hose duct taped to the top of the door, on a heavy mist mode. He was about to ask about it, when he was abruptly pushed to the ground. "GAH! What the-?"

Mello got up and stormed into the livingroom again, both his hair and front completely wet from landing in the puddle outside his door. The girl was lounging on the couch, like she owned the place. Both eyes were closed and she was smiling slightly.

"HEY!" Mello yelled. He shook his blonde hair out of his eyes to see better, and to do an effective 'Mello-death-glare", his special move. "Who the hell are you?!"

"Catch," she said simply, and tossed the lilac shawl at him without opening either eye. It landed on his face.

Mello snatched it off and blew a fuse. "WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU RUINING MY COUCH?!"

She opened an eye and smiled even wider. Mello was slightly creeped out. She whipped a card from some unknown place (she was wearing a nav blue dress, after all, without any pockets) and hurled it at him like it was a ninja star. "They call me Genevieve, but I'm actually Cleo."

Mello dodged the card and it landed in the wall. He yanked it out. "Who are 'they'?"

"The MSDOFL."

"The who?"

"Not The Who, you idiot. Read the god damned card."

He flipped it over to reveal a picture of her face and her 'name' in capital block letters: GENEVIEVE SPARKLEDASH.

He snickered. _"Sparkledash_?"

"Not my choice, 'tard."

He looked past the useless information ("Favorite Ninja Turtle: n/a. Ick. Turtles. Favorite Food: Who needs food?") and finally found a logo. MSDOFL.

"_Mary Sue Department Of Fandom Land?_"

"Yep. The lot are a bunch of rabid fangirls, really. Morons."

"But...aren't you one of them?"

"Listen, blondie. I didn't get a choice. They round us up at an early age and warp our minds to think terrible dirty things. Then they send us off to some guy and we've got to get a sappy tale out of it before Christmas. Unless it's Christmas when we're sent off, or if we're Jewish or something."

"And... I'm guessing you don't like that job?"

"Nope. It's worse than being a hooker."

"...then why are you here bugging me and Matt?"

"I was assigned to you. Which reminds me... ahem...I am Genevieve Sparkledash. I come from Russia...no..." She whipped out a large piece of paper and started to read off it. "Oh. I come from Czech Republic as a fairy princess with the power of rainbow sock monkeys. I am fleeing a guy named Roch... no, Rech... meh, I'll call him Rob, who wanted to kill me with a magical toothpick so he could own my prized possession and key to ruling the Czech Republic area, the magical toilet plunger of peace." She reread the paper as Mello stared as if she were crazy. "Wow. The Department are getting more creative lately..."

"...well, are you going to leave or not?" Mello gestured sharply to the door, which had a small puddle flowing underneath it.

"Oh no. Not a chance. I'm gonna bunk here for a couple weeks till I leave by..." She glanced at the paper again. "...flying...rhino. Huh."

"...Flying rhino."

"Apparently. I'd like to see where the funding for _that _comes from now..."

"...I don't know whether to laugh or cry here."

"Neither. Get me a burger."

"_What_?! But....your card...it said... 'who needs food?'!"

"Sues lie._ All the time_. It's uber fun. Don't tell me your one of those super soft gullible bishies..."

"_Bishie_?"

"Yeah. Somehow, the Department classified you as that." She looked him up and down skeptically. "By some freak of nature."

"....what about Matt?"

"What _about_ me, Mello?" Matt walked in. He spotted Cleo on the couch still. "I didn't know you had a girlfriend..."

"She isn't my girlfriend, she's a damned Mary Sue."

"Not your girlfriend _yet_." Cleo butted in dryly. "According to my briefing, the game plan is for you two to madly fall in love with me, eventuall fight to the death, one gets killed, the other will be all, 'yay, yay, I owned my best friend and now I get to have the love of my life to myself!' And then the rhino will show up, I'll cry at least twenty bathtubs worth of tears, and the last guy bawls for ten minutes or so, then..." She ran a thumb across her neck while making a slicing sound with her throat. Matt and Mello stared fearfully. "Oh yeah. Did I mention all the yaoi that needs to happen? Dammit, that'll be tricky to do..."

"Y...yaoi? You mean the stuff that two guys...." Matt stuttered for a bit, then fainted.

"Great. You made Matt faint. Are you happy now?" Mello started to prop up Matt to prepare to drag him out of sight.

"I will be when you get me that burger."

"Why you...!" Mello seethed as he dragged Matt down the hall to get him out of the way.

"If you're intending on 'doing' anything in there, tape it, will you?" Cleo called from the living room. Mello grinded his teeth furiously.

After about five minutes of locating a place for Matt and propping the guy up, Mello went back to the livingroom, and nearly fainted as well. "_What the hell are you doing?_!"

"Pizza dude came by." She was munching on a slice of pizza, and three boxes lay stacked on each other on the table.

"HELL!"

"Don't swear so much, it's so friggin' rude."

"THAT'S RICH COMING FROM YOU!"

She blew a raspberry. "Hey, I saved you a slice, did I not?"

Mello checked all three boxes. "No. You didn't."

"Whoops. My bad."

He whirled around and grabbed her by the shoulders, shakign her with rage. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN, YOUR BAD?! YOU DID IT ON PURPOSE, DIDN'T YOU?!"

She took out a pencil and black notebook from some unknown source as well, and started scribbling in it.

Mello stared fearfully at it. "Is that....a Death Note?!"

"No, idiot. It's my diary, or progress log, if you will. 'Thursday, March 19, 2006... Mello grabbed my shoulders and stared into my eyes for a while. I think I know exactly what he was thinking...'"

"I'M NOT ROMANTIC, I"M ANGRY!"

"Anyone could see that, no wonder you've never had a girlfriend..."

"GAH! Then why twist my actions around like that?"

"I need details for my fan fic."

"Fan fic?"

"They exist."

"I'm sure unicorns and fairies do too."

"Hey. Watch who you're talking to here."

"That's it. I give up."

He started to walk away, but Cleo whipped out the paper again and read emotionlessly off it. "Oh no, Mello. Please, do not leave me, for I am weak and in need of love from someone as gargantuous as you... no, wait. That's '_gorgeous_'.... jeez, we_ really _need out facts straight at the Department."

"Shut up, _Genevieve_."

"That's Cleo, plebe."

"Says you."

"Oh, and Mello..."

"What?"

"I still want that burger."

"YOU JUST ATE THREE WHOLE LARGE PIZZAS BY YOURSELF!!!"

"That's what you call large here? Wow."

"THATS IT. I'm never trusting a business card _ever _again!"

"Let's see how far_ that _takes you."

"ARGH!!!!"

--------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

1The next day, Mello was enjoying a king sized Aero bar at the kitchen table, in the five or so minutes of Sue-free time seeing as Cleo was in the shower. Mello had assumed that girls took longer than him in the bathroom. And he knew that he took a _long_ time in there, due to the extreme hair straightening, the always agonizing and tricky process of fitting into his leather pants, and many other things that really, _really_ don't need to be mentioned.

He smiled at the absence of the girl, and was about to take another bite of the bar when he heard a high girlish scream; no,_ two _high girlish screams; from down the hall. He followed the noise, slightly terrified that it might be a spider, a snake, or Roger crawling around on the floor. He grabbed one of Matt's Wii rackets (they come in handy when annihilating arachnids, reptiles, and your old orphanage headmaster) and posed it in defense. He kicked down the door of Matts room, where the screams came from, while giving a battle cry, and yelling "DON'T WORRY MATT! I'LL SAVE YOU!!" His eye first caught his friend hanging on the stationary ceiling fan, trembling like he was a human earthquake. Mello let his gaze drift to below Matt, where two hands were waving around wildly from underneath Matt's bed, one holding onto Matt's goggles for dear life, the other groping around madly, presumably searching for Matt's ankle.

Mello crept silently towards the arms, raising the racket above his head. He was about to bring it down on the left one when someone cried out from hind him, "DON'T!"

"Cleo...?"

She marched in, with only a towel wrapped around her. Mello shuddered at what she might do if it fell and if he gawked. She shoved Mello to the side, making him stumble and fall back into a abnormally large (and conviently placed) pile of Hello Kitty plushies. Cleo grabbed both flailing limbs abruptly, and pulled once. Out slid a girl with bushy chestnut hair, wild aqua eyes, crisp blue jeans, and a plain white t-shirt. Or at least Mello _thought _it was plain, until she sat up and it revealed a few words on the front: "I HEART MAIL JEEVAS" She still gripped the goggles, like she'd never let go.

"Mail Jeevas? How the heck do you know his real name?!" Mello demanded. The new girl responded in a series of shrieks, gasps, and squeals, with the occasional jab at the redhead above.

"She's a fangirl, idiot." Cleo said bluntly, taking the girl by the ear and dragging her out. "They know all about the guy they fangirl over."

"Wait... where are you taking her? YOU AREN'T LEAVING HER HERE, ARE YOU?!"

"Hell no. She'd mess up my whole fic. So... I'll just dispose of her in a dumpster somewhere."

"A....dumpster? Isn't that..."

"Illegal? I dunno. But I'm a Sue. I'm above the law of anything. Including physics."

"That's no reason to-"

"What about you? Joining the mafia, kidnapping, carrying around a gun... that's gotta count for something, right? Oh, let's not forget the frequent displays of public indecency..."

Mello seethed. Cleo tugged the girl out of the apartment building, and was back in no less than five minutes. She opened Matt's bedroom door to find Mello prodding Matt with a broomstick, in a vain attempt to get him down. Cleo sighed dramatically and flicked a switch next to the lightswitch. Thte fan began to spin, with Matt still attached to it. Ten seconds later, the fan was picking up speed and Matt, though valiantly clinging on as best he could, flew off and collided with the wall. _Opposite_ the Hello Kitty plushies.

"My work here is done..." Cleo stated, and walked out of the room. Mello stared after her. She noticed, and walked briskly back to him. She stared for a moment, then slapped his face. "Pervert." And walked away again.

"But...but I wasn't.... dammit...." He looked at the conked out Matt. "Lord, I _hate _Sues..."

— ---- ----------

Later that day:

Mello was on guard for the rest of the day. So far, everything was quiet. _Too _quiet. It was more unnatural than a flying rhino. Nonetheless, the poor deluded Mello found himself traveling to the bathroom to take a shower.

Minutes later, Mello stepped in and closed the curtains. It was rather unfortunate that he was completely absorbed in singing "Wannabe" by The Spice Girls that he didn't notice the bathroom door opening, then shutting again a few seconds later accompanied by evil snickering.

Matt sat at the table, slightly shaky. He was so unnerved that he had lost the first level of Super Mario Bros on his DS six times in a row. He was about to complete the level at long last when Mello's scream from the bathroom jolted him terrible and he fell in a fire pit. Matt was about to do smash something in angsty anger, but decided to go check up on his friend instead, seeing as if he broke something, Mello would get super peeved.

"Me...Mello?" He called, making his was slowly down the hallway. He knocked timidly on the door.

"DON'T COME IN!"

"Why...?"

"Yes Mello. _Why_?" Cleo sided up next to Matt, looking rather devious. Matt shuffled away a few inches. She still scared him.

"YOU! YOU DID THIS CLEO!"

"Did what?"

"Yes, what did_ I_ possibly do to _you_?"

"THIS!" Mello yanked open the door. Matt swayed dangerously on the spot for a second. Mello was clad in an exremely puffy pikachu suit with an XXL plum bikini stretched over it. His face was brick red from both anger and embarrassment.

"Oh look Matt. Mello dressed up special for you."

"Where did you put my leather?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"THERE WASN'T EVEN A TOWEL."

"You didn't have to wear it."

"I'd rather not go nude and scar everyone here."

"Finally, he admits the problem. Good job, Mello."

"WHY DID YOU DO THIS?!?!"

"Okay, jeez, stop spazzing... Fine. I'll take responsibility. But I needed some yaoi in before Sunday. And it seemed only right to do it this way. Besides, I thought Matt had a pikachu fetish."

"WELL, HE DOESN'T!"

"Whatever you say.... seeing as you would know..."

"I'M NOT GAY WITH MATT!"

"You...you aren't happy when you're with me?" Matt butted in. He pouted. "Melloooo...."

"No, Matt, that's not what I meant, I meant it like-"

"FORGET IT MELLO! YOUR NEVER HAPPY WITH ME! I'm going to run off and find Princess Peach and SHE will be your replacement!" He fled down the hall. "AND THAT BIKINI'S COLOR DOESN'T SUIT YOUR FORM!" He called.

Mello facepalmed, confused and aggravated by everything that just happened. Cleo whistled low and whipped out her diary again. "Friday, March 20... Matt and Mello argued over me...got jiggy... Mello knifed Matt....I suspect he's still alive. And plotting revenge."

"THAT NEVER HAPPENED."

""I know. But 'they' don't know, hear what I'm saying?"

"I HEAR it. But I don't LIKE it. At all."

"So you had a fall out. Big whoop. And I was sure you'd have taught the geek about the birds and the bees and the lube by now."

"HE KNOWS.... the basics...."

"Ah-huh..."

------------------


	3. Chapter 3

1That evening:

"I'm not bringing Matt this Halo game."

"Do it, Sue."

"No." Cleo shoved the box roughly at Mello. "_YOU _do it._ You're _the one who made him upset."

"Who initiated the whole gay argument in the first place?!"

"Are you gonna make up, or what, blondie?"

"Fine..." Mello grumbled as he walked towards Matt, who was hiding under the kitchen table, furiously pounding the buttons on his DS.

"Matt...I'm so sorry...."

"Go'way."

"Look, I got you something."

"Go'way..."

"But it's that one game you always wanted!"

"I SAID GO'WAY!!" Matt popped out from under the table, grabbed numerous items from around the kitchen, and started throwing them. Soon, Mello was dodging butter knives, moldy grapes, and napkins folded like airplanes. He ran out of the kitchen, and closed the door, breathing hard. He sunk to the floor, and looked up.

"Did it work?" Cleo tapped her foot with arms crossed as she overshadowed Mello.

He shook his head in a 'no'.

"No surprise. Lemme try..."

"_DON'T_! He's got stale oatmeal cookies!"

"......uhm,okay, then...." She went into the kitchen. Mello pressed his ear against the door. Nothing. Not a sound. It was deadly quiet. Suddenly, the door opened, throwing Mello back. He was about to get up and yell at someone for opening it, when Matt leapt at him in a tight embrace.

"I'M SORRY MELLO BE MY BEST FRIEND AGAIN PEACH IS TERRIBLE AT MARIO KART SHE ALWAYS PLAYS HERSELF LIKE YOU BUT SHE LET ME WIN BECAUSE I PLAYED MARIO AND WHEN I PLAYED LUIGI SHE SET THE CAR ON FIRE AND GOT TOADS TO ATTACK ME!!!"

"Uhm..." Mello stared oddly. "....get off me. Now. The Sue might come along at any minute... and..." Mello spotted her scribbling in the black book again. "...... too late."

"Do you wanna hear my latest entry?" She grinned and brandished the book proudly. "It's rather steamy...."

"NO!" Mello lunged at her to grab the book. She muttered something under her breath and sparkles encircled her outstretched left hand, the one that was free. A golden toilet plunger appeared in it, and it landed right upside Mello's head.

"Bad Mello! Bad, _bad _Mello!" She whacked him several times with it. Matt whimpered.

After several minutes, a cell phone rang from somewhere. Cleo whipped out a sparkly pink one from nowhere, again, and answered it. "'Yello?" She walked off without another word to the two.

Matt helped Mello up. Mello rubbed his forehead sorely. "_She wasn't lying about the plunger_? Hell! Oh, and Matt..."

"Yeah?"

"What did she do to make you make up with me?"

"Well...."

FLASHBACK:

Matt was being held down by several stuffed monkeys of various tacky colors, pinned to the ground as another, slightly larger one had its paw drawing near the button on a blender, which had one of Matt's games inside.

Cleo stood from far away, looking evil. "Say you'll make up with him, or else."

"No!"

"_MR. NUTTERS_!!"

The large monkey put its paw one centimeter closer to the button.

"OKAY! OKAY! FINE!"

AND BACK:

"....let's say that Mary Sues are _quite_ persuasive."

- --------

THE NEXT MORNING:

Mello had rested uneasy that night. Two hours of chopped up sleep, and that was all. Every time he dozed off, disturbing images of Cleo dressed in his leather clothes came to his mind, with a life size sock monkey next to her, with red hair and wearing Matt's clothes. And Matt and himself were female. And rainbow colored. And she'd start reading some wild story about his naughty relationship with Matt aloud. Then some guy in a green jumpsuit and orange leg warmers with a bowl cut and abnormally large eyebrows would come by, leading a cha-cha line consisting of many other people he'd never seen before, including some guy with a giant key, another guy with a blue face and gills, and even this other guy who was majorly overweight and wearing a sailor suit with a skirt and blonde hair up in buns with pig-tail like parts hanging down. And then he'd wake up in a cold sweat.

At about ten in the morning, he shuffled his way out to the kitchen for some Nesquik, or Count Chocula. He opened the door and rubbed his eyes. "Matt...?" He mumbled. He couldn't see quite clearly yet...everything was still blurry. But he could see the shape of nine or so people gathered around the table. "When did you host parties...?" He felt someone clap him hard upside the back of his head and turned around.

"MELLO! Don't be rude to our guests!"

"Guests..." Mello's senses suddenly awoke fully. "CLEO?! GUESTS?! WHO THE HELL DID YOU...?!"

"Turn around, Spazz."

He did so and saw exactly nine people, looking at him murderously. One with red hair and too many piercings, one with blue hair and a flower in it, one with blonde hair covering his left eye and up in a ponytail, one with an orange mask one, one with a black mask covering his mouth and darker skin, one without a shirt on and with white hair, one with red eyes and black hair pulled back in a ponytail as well, one with a half white, half dark green face with some sort of plant protruding from his shirt, and one with blue skin and gills, like the guy from his dream. Mello's eye twitched.

"WHO ARE THEY AND WHY ARE THEY IN MY KITCHEN?!"

"These guys are the Akatsuki. From _Naruto_."

"_The who from who_?"

"How many times do I have to tell you there is no The Who here!"

"GAH! WHY ARE THESE AKA-THINGERS HERE?!"

"It's _Akatsuki,_ noob. And I have to take over their Sue-tormentation. Princess Kawaii Fairy TwinkleHeart has caught the flu and can't work. So the Department handed the lot over to me. It was either here or in their slop cave that I could stay in, but everyone would have to stay in the same place. So... here it was!"

"WHY HERE?!"

"Did you not get the mention of 'slop cave'?"

"Uh...can you keep it down some, hm?" The blonde one walked up to him. "Geez, you're a loudmouthed girl, un..."

"IM NOT A GIRL! You, on the otherhand, _obviously_ are."

"_WHAT?! _I AM A GUY, YEAH!"

"THEN DON'T CALL THE KETTLE BLACK!"

"Sempai, why is she being racist?" The orange masked one sided up beside the blonde.

"IM NOT A SHE, AND IM NOT BEING RACIST."

".....why is she having a spazz attack?"

"GWAH. Where's Matt?"

"I told the geek to go shopping." Cleo started to file her nails.

"..... what?" Mello's voice was weak.

"Shopping. Y'know, we're getting low on food..."

"Please don't tell me you gave him the credit card."

"I won't tell you, then."

Mello wailed awkwardly and ran out the door. Cleo opened her bottle of nail polish while the rest were standing with confused looks on her face. She spotted the one with black hair's nails, which were purple. "Hey," she whispered in his ear. "You have any nail polish? I'm all out..."

LATER:

Mello came back to the apartment, grim faced with a sorry looking Matt by his side. They were carrying several bags of groceries.

"Sorry, Mello, but it _was _compulsive, you know..."

"You aren't allowed to use my hard earned money to buy World Of Warcraft, or listen to anything the Sue says!"

"Hard earned? Mello, you_ stole _that money."

"... whatever." Mello slid the key into the lock of his door and opened it. And collapsed.

The nine newcomers had made a disco party out of the living room. Matt stood gaping at it. There was a disco ball hanging from the roof, they were all lounging around the room as loud dance music blasted from a stereo controlled by the black haired guy, who was glowering. The fish-like guy was break dancing, as the orange masked one, the blonde one, and the black masked guy were cheering him on. The white haired topless guy was bleeding all over the couch with a three bladed scythe in his hand. The pierced redhead and the blue haired female were doing something in the corner. And the plant guy was making conversation with the plastic cactus by the window. Lights were flashing and there was enough noise to wake the dead.

Mello got up to see Cleo standing over them. "Just in time! Join the party, dudes!"

"CLEO!!! Stop this right now! We'll get fined and in trouble and..."

"I thought you were Mr. Trouble? Mr. Fearless? Mr. I-Don't-Give-A-Damn? Don't tell me you've gone soft..."

"I AM NOT SOFT!" He whipped out a gun. "Matt, c'mon, we're gonna...Matt?"

But Matt was now dancing too. With the orange mask guy.

Mello facepalmed. "PARTY'S OVER!!"

The redhead with the piercings emerged from the shadows. "You're right, child with the scarily tight clothes. We need to get to a meeting to discuss who we're gonna hunt down next."

"_Hunt down._..?"

The whole group moved out of the livingroom and down the hall. They left the music blaring, and a giant mess over the room. Mello groaned.

A knock sounded from the door. Mello answered it. "Yeah? What?" His jaw dropped when he found a couple cops glaring at him. At this point, things didn't look like they should've for Mello. It looked like a bomb went off in the livingroom, blood all over the table, Matt was passed out on the floor (no one really knew why) and Mello still had his gun in his hand.

".....I can explain."

"Try it, kid." The cops were getting handcuffs out and ready.

"There's this Sue and she invaded my home a couple days ago, and told us that she was writing a fan fic and put me in a pikachu outfit, and then there was the fangirl under Matts bed, and then she brought nine creepy people to our apartment today from some place called Naruto and they had a party and... the card! It was ninja star like, and...and..."They slapped the cuffs on him and started to drag him away. "CLEO?! CLEO!!!" She was no where in sight.

After Mello had been taken off, Matt regained consciousness. "Whoa...wicked party, man....Mello? Mellooo?" He searched the house, looking for him. "Cleo? Are you there?" He found her snacking on Mello's secret stash of chocolate.

"Heya, Matty! Looky what I found!"

"Cleo, where's Mello?"

"I think some of his buddies came by to pick him up or something..."

"....Mello doesn't have any buddies other than me."

"...what about Near?"

"He hates Near."

"Oh."

"Wait. Did you see what they were driving? How they looked?"

"......they had this car, with flashing lights on top, and Im not sure exactly how they looked, by they put handcuffs on Mello and toted him away...dunno why though..."

"OH SH..." Matt ran off and out to the parking lot to get into his car. "MELLO! IM COMING FOR YOU!"

- ----------

_**Hi everyone reading this story. Ah, this is the author, RTR. I just want to make a sidenote that the reason I didn't put this in "crossovers" is because the Akatsuki idea came long after I started. So... please no messages asking why this isn't in crossovers, okay? I don't think they'll stay very long anyways. Thanks for reading so far, you guys are awesome for sticking with me and liking the story!**_


	4. Chapter 4

You may have noticed that I haven't updated this story for two years now.

I'm sorry to all the fans and whatnot, but I don't think I can continue with this one, the fandom that I used to indulge in... most of the canon and non-canon things have left my head now, and ending this wouldn't have been an easy feat.

Terribly apolegetic, Nexi/RTR


End file.
